


When Beldin Visits

by Musyc



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: Beldin - character, Community: fan_flashworks, Friendship, Future Tense, Gen, Polgara - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Polgara's cottage, Beldin will be Beldin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Beldin Visits

He will swear and storm like a madman, will clomp around her cottage and poke his nose into everything. Each cask and chest, each barrel and basket will be examined. Everything will be subject to his investigation. 

She will threaten him with a heavy spoon, will warn him away from the pots bubbling over the fire.

He will swear blistering oaths and curses. She will respond in kind, her face serene as she adds carrots and onions to the stew. He will finally dip a mug into the ale and slouch at the table, his ugly face and twisted limbs relaxing.

She will put a bowl of stew in front of him, pluck a twig and a leaf from his matted hair, and will take a seat nearby with a sock that needs to be darned. He will eat, noisily and messily, stew spattering onto his filthy tunic and hose to join the stains left from years of use. He will flick the onions into the fireplace and pick out the carrots with his fingers. He will give a loud belch and smack his lips with satisfaction before demanding more ale, more stew.

She will tell him to get it for himself, and when his back is turned, she will smile to herself, her eyes as bright as the white streak in her dark hair.


End file.
